Paper Mario Trilogy - Refolded
Paper Mario Trilogy - Refolded is a remake of the first 3 Paper Mario games Paper Mario 64, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Main Menu When you first start the game, you'll see that you can select one of the three games. Each game has 2 save files. You can see the name of your file, your play time, and the collected Star Spirits/Crystal Stars/Pure Hearts. Note: In any of the games, if you hold the - Button, you will go back to the Main Menu, There is also a "Settings" Menu, and it's options are listed here: *"Tutorials": Enable/Disable tutorials in normal gameplay. *"Rumble Settings": Choosing if you want the controller to rumble at certain points. *"Music Settings": Choosing if you want the game's original music, or the remastered music. *"Controller Settings": Map your controls from each game to your liking. Differences Between Versions Paper Mario 64 *The graphics have been revamped and restyled to fit with the newer Paper Mario Games *If you get a Game Over, you are asked if you want to “Continue” (Go back to your last save point) or “Quit” (Return to the Main Menu). (Applies for all three games). *When Peach's Castle rises in the air, you can see a few Toads and Luigi barely escaping. *Mario is not completely mute in this game, as he says many short bits of dialogue like in the later Paper Mario games. *The "Star Rod" was renamed the "Star Staff" to avoid confusion with the item of the same name from the Kirby series. *There are many references in Mario’s House, including: **A map of Prism Island. **A pamphlet for the “Last Resort Hotel” in the secret basement, referencing Luigi’s Mansion 3, and how the original game hinted at Luigi’s Mansion in his diary. **A Nintendo Switch on a desk, with Red and Green Joy-Cons. *In the interlude where the Koopa Bros. are introduced, we see Bowser disguise them as the fake Toads with the Star Staff, and send them down to Toad Town. *The remains of Princess Peach’s Castle is renamed “Peach’s Castle Crater” on the map. *Every item shop restocks with a new selection of items every real-life day. *Throughout the course of the game, Rowf will slowly gain more respect to you. As such, every time you rescue a Star Spirit, Rowf will lower the price of all of his badges by 5%. *When you save every Star Spirit, the max sale is 35% off. *There is now a bestiary in the menu for Goombario’s Tattle, similar to TTYD. *Merlon’s house has his family, Shine Sprites, & some of the Pixls painted on his walls, referencing his roles in later games. *Inn’s now cost 5 Coins to stay in, matching the two next games. *If you press the L or R buttons, it will open a partner wheel where you need to control with the shoulder buttons, and select the partner with A (This applies for all three games and is the only control you can’t map to a new button). *The “Spin Jump” was renamed the “Ground Pound”. *When you get the Ground Pound and Tornado Jump, they will be added as permanent FP moves in battle, similar to TTYD. *This does not apply to the hammers. *Each Koopa Bro now has 5 HP instead of 4. *Many typos, such as Watt being referred to as male and female, are fixed. *In the original game, when Dry Dry Ruins was revealed, it was nighttime, but when you went inside, it was daytime. Now, after the ruins appear and before you save Mamar, it will be nighttime everywhere in Chapter 2 (Mt. Rugged, DDD, DDO, DDR). *When you tattle Kolorado when you first meet him in Chapter 2, Goombario will mention that he was inspired to become a treasure hunter by his deceased father. *When leaving Chapter 3, if you have made the Blue Warp Pipe appear before the Jr. Troopa fight, Jr. Troopa will try to use it, see you, and the same fight occurs. *In the mailing sidequest where you need to deliver letter after letter, ending with Goompapa, instead of giving you a Lucky Day Badge, he’ll give you the Strange Sack, allowing you to hold 20 items. *When cooking the cake for Gourmet Guy in the Chapter 4 Peach Interlude, you will cook it correctly if you cook it for 28-34 seconds. *You now look at your collected badges and recipes in the menu as a museum of sorts. *In Star Haven, the Star Spirits tell you that Bowser had used the Star Staff to create a shield around Peach’s Castle to prevent Mario from easily getting there, giving the reasoning on why Mario couldn’t just land the Star Ship on Peach’s Castle. *The Star Ship now flies left instead of right towards Bowser’s Castle, matching the map’s geography. *The Star Ship also has a glass dome covering up the top while flying . *When you make it to Peach’s Castle, there is a Blue Warp Pipe near the Save Block. If you go through it, it takes to back to Toad Town near Peach’s Castle Crater, saving hours of backtracking. *In the final boss, Bowser’s heal move now only heals 20 HP. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Just like the last game, the Item Shops will restock every real-life day with a new selection of items. **However, the Badge Shop now works like this as well. *The Sun and Moon Stones are renamed as the Light and Dark Stones respectively. *The Attack FX Badges now tell you what sound you make in the description in it. *The Contact Lens will always appear in the shop after Chapter 1 is complete. *Once you beat the game, if you go back to where you fought the bosses in the game, there will now be a red block you can press. When you press them, you can refight whatever boss was formerly in that room. *Happy Lucky Lottery functions similar to the original game (Four numbers match, four prizes, going backwards in your calendar makes you have to pay to reopen it, etc.) but with a few changes: **Depending on what day of the week it is, the prizes change. **You can see the possible prizes on the board. **You now get a Super Shroom if you lose. *When you lose your body and name in Chapter 4, your 3 collected Crystal Stars are stolen as well, and you are unable to do Sweet Treat, Earth Tremor, Clock Out, & Power Lift until Doopliss is defeated. *When your body is stolen, A pipe leading from Creepy Steeple to Twilight Town will be revealed, saving time. *When you guess Doopliss’ name, he’ll say different things depending on what you guess: **“Mario”: “HA! YOU’RE WRONG! That’s YOUR name, Slick! Actually, It’s MY name now!” **“Bowser”: “INCORRECT! Bowser fired all the Dooplighosts in his Troop because they were annoying him! But that chump could never do this!” **“Doo liss” (Putting a space where the “p” should go): “UH OH! WRONG! That’s such a pain, Slick. You almost had it!.” **“Goombella”: “So you think I’m Goombella? Well, she IS pretty annoying. I understand the mix-up, Slick. But you’re WRONG!” **“Flurrie”: “That...THING loves me like a dog loves a chew toy! But we do have something in common; We can both knock the WIND outta ya, Slick!” **“Yoshi” (Whatever you named him): “I was surprised you even HAD a Yoshi for this long! You’d usually sacrifice it for an extra jump by now, you dino-puncher!” **“Frankly”: “THAT old thing? I don’t think so, Slick!” **“Link”: “Ummm ...I don’t know who that is, and, frankly, you shouldn’t know either, Slick. I think we got some game-jumping over here.” (Other names for this response: Samus, Fox, Sonic, etc) *When you guess Doopliss’ name the first time, the uppercase and lowercase “P” will be missing. **As such, when you guess the name the second time, “DOOPLISS” is also counted as a correct answer. *In the final fight with Doopliss, you will be on the right side of the stage, as you are seen as the enemy. *If you kill all your party members in the Doopliss Battle, after the fight, Goombella will scold for doing so. *In the Peach Interlude when Peach creates the invisibility potion, She is instructed by TEC to pour some on her clothing as well. *Similar to the cake baking in 64, you need to heat the Potion for 28-34 seconds. *If you wear the L Emblem and talk to Luigi, he will compliment your attire. *In Chapter 7, General White will always be in his house, and all the backtracking will be skipped. *There is a new section of Goombella’s email; **“I ran into Kammy Koopa in Rogueport the other day. But, it turns out that Bowser FIRED her after losing that last battle we had with them. She told me that she had given up evil and wants to open up a magic bakery right here in town! And I’ve tried her magic cookies. They are GOOD. But I wonder, who will replace Kammy in Bowser’s army? Well, whatever happens, that jerk Bowser is like a punching bag to you, right Mario? Oh, and Kammy says hello.” *The ending of the game has changed. After Mario is done reading the mail from Goombella, Mario and Luigi go to see Peach at her castle, only to find a Toad saying that Peach was stolen, referencing the opening of Super Paper Mario. Super Paper Mario *The opening cutscenes have been rearranged. After the cutscenes at Mario’s House and Bowser’s Castle, we see the wedding scene, and then we see Tippi waking up Mario. *At the wedding, when Luigi tries to save the day, Bowser says “Why do you brothers always have to crash my awesome weddings with Peach?”, referencing Super Mario Odyssey. *To use Tippi/Tiptron, you press the R Stick in and it will active Tippi’s circle on the screen. Once your done, move the L Stick and it will disappear. *To flip into 3D, you need to press the ZR Button now. *To do Action Commands, instead of shaking the controller, you have to press A just before landing on the enemy. *There are new status effects in this game: **Burn: Similar to poison. Take a small bit of damage every five seconds. **Paralized: Similar to being asleep. You need continuously press A to wear it off. **Immobilized: Time has stopped for you. Cannot move for 5 seconds (Only Count Bleck and Super Dimentio can do this). *The “Dining Specilizer” is now called the “Specilizer With Incredible Tastes for Cooking with Happiness” (Abbreviated as the S.W.I.T.C.H.), and it resembles a Nintendo Switch in portable mode. *You are required to use the safe to get the 1,000,000 Rubees you need in Chapter 2-3, as both the block and the hamster wheel break down when you get to 50,000 Rubees. *The “66th Annual “That’s My Merlee!” Show” is renamed the 67th, as the 64th quiz was in Paper Mario 64, and the 65th and 66th occurred in TTYD. *There is a new question added to this show also: **The InterNet: This one’s gonna bring back some nostalgia! What was your favorite video game as a kid? **Real Merlee: Many games, all games, there all just fine, but “The Hundred-Year Window” was the last of its kind!” **Fake Merlee: Well the Video games, they rot the brain! So, to me, there all the same!” *In the Chapter 2 Interlude, Luigi recall when he saved Princess Eclair to give himself determination. *In the Dating Game in Chapter 3-4, depending on how you act to Francis, the battle’s difficulty will change. In the dating game, if your nice for one option, you get 3 points, neutral is two, and mean is one. **If you got 3-5 points, Francis will be mad at you and the battle will be the hardest of the three. He can do every attack (Blinding you, Camouflage, Summon cat robots, etc). **If you got 6-8 points, the battle is normal. **If you got 9 points, Francis will feel guilty for fighting you and move slower and will not summon cat robots. ***This not not affect the optional Chapter 8 fight with Francis. *The pattern for pressing the switches at the end of 5-1 is shortened. (Left, Right, Middle, Right, Right, Left, Left) *There are new kinds of Sammer Guys: **Sammer Guy with dark red uniforms use fire attacks, and can burn you (These are resistant to Bowser’s flames) **Light Blue uniforms are versed in ice, and can freeze you. **Pink uniforms imply it is a sleepy Sammer Guy. They have high HP, sleep after getting hit, healing them, and can shoot pink beams that put you to sleep. **Black uniforms are the strongest of all Sammer Guys (Not including End Boss) they can do everything that every normal Sammer guy can do. There is only one of these, and it is fight 99. *When sent to the Underwhere, you can see ghosts from not just Mario’s past lives, but from Link, Samus, Pokemon, etc. *When you reunite with Luigi, Dimentio’s theme plays instead of Mr. L’s. *In Luigi’s character description, it points out how he is the best jumper of the four characters, but skids a little bit. *When you put the Floro Sprout on Luigi when he joins you, it says: “Luigi put on the Floro Sprout. It seems somehow familiar to him”. *When Peach tells Mario and Luigi to leave her be in Chapter 8-2, they walk to the right instead of to the left. *In Chapter 2-3, after you beat the game, Mimi will be at the desk and tell you that you can use Rubees to buy items from her, and both the jumping room and the hamster wheel room are fixed. The prizes are: **100 Rubees: Mystery Box **500 Rubees: Catch Card **1,000 Rubees: Block Block **5,000 Rubees: Mimi Card (The original location of this card and its treasure map have been removed) **10,000 Rubees: Mimi Spider Card **50,000 Rubees: Whacka’s Bump **75,000 Rubees: Couple’s Cake **100,000 Rubees: HP Plus **100,000 Rubees: Power Plus *If you go back to the final room in Chapter 8-4 after beating the game, you can go through the door to the wedding hall. **If you scan the hall, Tiptron will say: **“This where the Chaos Heart was created, and where me and Blumiere reunited and confessed and love once more. This was the last place I ever saw you. B-But your right here. N-No! I’m Tippi! Category:Mario Games